Forever Forgotten
by neorago
Summary: Right before her wedding, Amy hits her head and develops amnesia, forgetting all about the last few months. While her fiance tries so hard to get her to remember him, a former enemy steps in to persuade her to think otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Forgotten**

Right before her wedding, Amy hits her head and develops amnesia, forgetting all about the last few months. While her fiance tries so hard to get her to remember him, a former enemy steps in to persuade her to think otherwise.

* * *

"_If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart; I'll stay there forever." _ - Winnie the Pooh

* * *

It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. It was supposed to be their well-deserved happily-ever-after. But they should've known that there was no such thing as a happy-ever-after in real life.

"I can't believe it," Amy breathed. The butterflies in her stomach had been fluttering around the whole day. She wished she could just see him just _once _that day, but it was against tradition, and she valued her traditions more than anything.

"Neither can I," her friend replied, leaning against the wall with a sly grin on her face. "You're too good for him." Her dark hair fell below her shoulders, where she cut it the month before, and was curled softly towards the end. Her dark brown eyes held Amy's green ones happily.

She smiled at Natalie's reflection in the mirror. Natalie grinned back at her. She wore a flowing light green dress that fell to the floor. It had no pattern, and was simply strapless. Natalie didn't exactly _love _it, the first time Amy showed it to her. But she had to admit that, when she would stand next to Amy at the altar, it would compliment her looks. Besides, Natalie could make any dress work.

"You look… good," Natalie complimented. Amy smiled at her, knowing that it was rare that Natalie would ever compliment to anyone. Amy stood before herself in front of the mirror. Her reddish-brown hair was in a bun, curls falling out of it to frame her tiny face, and her jade eyes held joy in them. Her make-up, done lightly by Natalie, complimented her looks. She argued when Natalie didn't put on blush, saying that "she was bound to blush anyway - she always does".

Her long white dress fell to the floor beneath her. It was strapless, just like Natalie's, with light intricate designs lacing the dress at the top and lower itself to the floor. The moment she had seen the dress, Amy had fallen in love with it.

"Thank you," she said softly, admiring herself in the mirror. She had never thought, ever in her entire life, that she would get the fairy-tale wedding with someone she loved. Never had she thought that the person she loved would be –

"Knock, knock," someone sang from outside of the door.

"Go away," Natalie sang back, an irritated look on her face. Though Natalie and Amy had become strange friends, Natalie could never stand her brother, despite Amy's efforts to get them to reconcile.

"Come in!" Amy said, ignoring Natalie.

Dan, dressed in a tux with a matching green bow on it, opened the door and walked in. "You don't lock the door?"

"No," Amy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"What if your fiance decides to suddenly barge in?" Dan inquired, raising an eyebrow back at his sister.

Natalie rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to object when Amy spoke. "He wouldn't do that, Dan. I know he wouldn't. Shouldn't you be with him anyway? You are the best man."

Dan shrugged. "Dude ordered me out of his room. He's so grumpy. I don't know why you're marrying him."

Amy sighed, and shook her head. "You know exactly why I'm marrying him, Dan. Don't play stupid."

Dan grinned stupidly at his sister and admitted, "Yeah. I know. I just can't believe my sister is getting married."

Smiling, Amy walked over to her brother and pulled him into a bear hug. Dan patted his sister's back comfortingly. Natalie made a gagging face at him, and Dan stuck his tongue out at her. They could "change" to impress Amy, but their feelings for each other would never change. Natalie and him were natural enemies.

Suddenly, Reagan burst into the room, a breathless look on her face. "It's time!" she said excitedly, beaming at Amy. Amy smiled back and took in a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Dan asked as Amy took his arm

She nodded, and they walked out of the doorway, towards the alter. It was all a blur after that for Amy Cahill.

* * *

"Amy? Amy?" Ian tried desperately to wake his fiance. A sense of panic had overwhelmed him when he was informed that Amy had slipped - though he had somewhat expected her to do something to embarrass herself during the wedding, though not so dramatically - and knocked herself out unconscious. He knew that, once she woke up, he would get yelled at for seeing her before she made it to the alter.

"What happened?" Ian suddenly asked Dan and Natalie once more. They had explained it over and over, but still Ian did not understand how she could have tripped herself into an unconscious state.

"We told you," Natalie snapped at her brother. "She was walking when she stripped over her dress and hit her head on the table. She wasn't used to wearing heels and a long dress."

"Who put the table there?" Ian snapped back.

Natalie fumed. "How should I know?"

Ian thought to himself at how foolish he was, not fool-proofing the place. He knew that Amy plus heels plus a dress equaled disaster, but he was too dazed at the fact that he was getting married to the girl he had been after since the hunt was over and he realized that his 'interest' in the girl was more than what he thought it was.

"We should get her to a hospital," Alistair suddenly spoke up.

Ian looked at him, then back at his supposedly sleeping Amy, and let out a sigh. "He's right. She might have a concussion."

Dan frowned. "This sucks for you, Ian. You were supposed to get married."

Ian kept himself from frowning. "Yes, but Amy's health means more to me right now."

"Should we call an ambulance?" Alistair asked.

Ian nodded. "Yes. We should not handle her in this state, just in case."

Dan stared at him blankly. "You were holding her in your lap, yelling at her to wake up."

Ian scowled. "That's beside the point, Daniel."

"Then I am obviously failing to see the point," Dan muttered under his breath, following Alistair out as he called for an ambulance.

Ian stayed put beside his fiancee, never taking his eyes off of her once.

* * *

At the hospital, they took Amy away from Ian for a little while to examine her. This annoyed - and worried - Ian to no end, and both Natalie and Dan were forced to watch him pace around the hospital lobby impatiently. When the nurse came out to get Ian, he had snapped, "Finally" at her and stormed towards the room.

The nurse looked at the retreating Ian, then back at Dan and Natalie. "What is he? Her boyfriend?"

Dan shook his head. "Fiance. They were supposed to get married today before my sister so clumsily tripped."

The nurse nodded and bit her lip down nervously "Oh. Okay. Come with me, please." She led the way. When they arrived, Ian was the room, at Amy's side. Dan let out a breath of relief when he saw she was awake.

"Amy?" Dan asked, walking towards Amy.

"Dan, where am I?" she asked him, ignoring Ian.

"In the hospital. You hit your head," Dan replied, smiling softly.

"Oh," Amy said quietly. She looked at Ian, then at Natalie, then back at Ian in confusion. "Dan, come here." She motioned for him to come closer, and he did. He bent down, and she whispered, "What are the Kabras doing here?"

Dan straightened up and frowned. "What do you mean? Ian's here because he was supposed to marry you, and Natalie's here because she's your bridesmaid."

Amy stared at Dan blankly before she burst out laughing. "That's funny, Dan," she said after she finished laughing. "But really? How am I supposed to believe something so ridiculous?"

"It's not ridiculous. It's true," Dan insisted. "Why else would we be dressed up?" He didn't understand how his sister had forgotten all about her ever dating Ian.

Amy stared at their outfits for a while and shrugged. "I don't know. Fancy dinner or something?"

"No, it's your wedding," Dan pushed. "Don't you remember?"

Amy frowned, then looked at Ian who was staring at her with a hurt and lost expression, then back at Dan. "Stop this, Dan. It isn't funny. Ian and I aren't even dating! How can we be engaged?" She laughed again, but this time, the sound was more forced and less convinced.

"This isn't a joke," Ian finally spoke up, his eyes on her the whole time. "You really don't remember, do you?"

She shook her head.

It was official, they all knew but didn't want to admit. The girl they all loved, in their own way, had forgotten about the marriage.

The nurse called them out, and the doctor met with them in private.

"What's wrong with her?" Dan demanded. "She doesn't remember being engaged."

"She was in love this morning, and now she hates us like she did before she met Ian again," Natalie said.

The doctor nodded, as if he knew this already. "Yes. I'm afraid Amy has developed amnesia from the hit. Seeing as how she still remembers you all, but not anything from the last couple of months, it must be just everything about... if I am correct, eleven months."

Dan's jaw dropped. "Eleven months?" he asked incredulously. "But -"

"I ran into Amy eleven months ago," Ian said quietly. "It was then that she gave me a second chance. No wonder she hates me again. She doesn't remember."

"I'm sorry, Mr...?"

"Kabra," he answered.

"Right, Mr. Kabra. I'm sorry she has forgotten, but I'm sure you can remind her of it all over again. There are cases where the patient starts to remember things when she is reminded of them. There is hope."

Ian stood up now. "Yes. I will try," he said quietly, then exited the room.

Dan and Natalie stared at each other then at the doctor, then at the door that Ian had left from, then back at each other. Both of them knew that it would be a hard thing to relive eleven months all over again.

And yet, in their hearts, they wished them the best of luck. They would need it.

* * *

**A/N: A cliched idea, but I hope I can add my own twist to it. Enjoy, and please point out any errors. **


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sat on the hospital bed, playing with her fingers nervously as she watched Dan, Ian, and Natalie talk outside of their room. She didn't understand - what did Dan mean by she was about to get married to Ian? She _hated_ Ian! She can't remember a time when she didn't... except that one time, but she liked to forget about everything that happened during the Hunt. What she didn't understand, however, was why Dan was agreeing. Dan hated Ian more than she did!

Ian entered the room alone, interrupting her thoughts. His eyes were sullen, a big change from how they used to be just hours before. "Hi," he said quietly, his eyes on her.

"Hi," she replied, just as quiet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice hesitant. He stopped a foot in front of her bed, awkwardly watching her.

She bit her lip down softly and nodded. "Yes. I don't like how Dan is acting, but I'm okay."

"Right," Ian murmured, walking closer to her now. She held in her breath nervously. "Listen, Amy, I know this sounds weird but... Dan wasn't joking. You - me - we're engaged."

Amy frowned now, averting her eyes to her white sheets. "That's impossible. We hate each other, remember? You have to remember. I'm the one who hit her head, aren't I?"

"Well, yes, but things changed," he tried. "Amy, things changed. But, you forgot... you hit your head and forgot." His eyes were so desperate now, a look Amy found unfamiliar.

She shook her head. "You can't be serious. Ian, don't do this. Don't..." she trailed off nervously.

He took in a deep breath. "Just... give me a chance, to prove you wrong."

Amy sighed. "You_ are _serious, aren't you?" She met his eyes slowly. Her heart faltered when she saw the truth in his eyes, as clear as it was night.

He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. "I wouldn't joke about this. You know that." _Or, you knew that,_ Ian added mentally to himself.

Amy bit on her lip softly and nodded, taking this in. "So... we were engaged. Then I hit my head, and now I don't remember it," she recapped.

"Yes."

"It sounds so ridiculous," she cried, flailing her arms up wildly in frustration.

"You are quite clumsy," he reminded her.

"Well, yes, but I wasn't talking about that. I meant us being engaged," she sighed, cooling herself down. "I just... I can't see it. I'm sorry, Ian, but I do not believe you."

Ian stepped back, knowing she needed her space. He knew that if the roles had been reversed and he had forgotten instead, he would probably not believe it either. He left the room, and Dan came in right after.

"Wow. He looks bummed out," Dan said, pointing behind him to where Ian was.

Amy frowned. "It can't be true, Dan. Tell me this is a joke."

Dan shook his head. "I wish I could," he said. "But then Natalie, your _friend_, would probably hit me with her dart gun."

"Wait. Natalie? My friend?" Amy asked incredulously. "No. This isn't happening. You're playing with my brain, Dan. All of you. How can Natalie be my friend? I hated her even more than I did Ian."

"Hat_ed_. You used to, but when you and Ian started dating" - Amy grimaced - "you two got closer too. She was your bridesmaid."

"But - but..." she said, her eyes desperate for the truth.

Dan walked over to Amy and sat on the bed where her legs lay. "I know you don't believe it. Trust me - I'd freak out if I found out that I was married to Natalie if I forgot everything."

Amy's eyes widened in horror.

Dan knew what she meant and shook his head in identical horror. "No! We're not married, but I'm saying _if _that happened. I wouldn't believe it either."

"So why should I?" Amy asked.

"Because you love him."

* * *

Amy was released two days later, and both Dan and Natalie had come to pick her up. Ian was busy, and he knew that she would not want to see him either way. Not then, at least. Dan did most of the talking, however, while Natalie stayed quiet in the backseat.

"Why are you so quiet?" Dan finally asked, staring at her through the rear-view mirror questioningly.

Natalie shot him a glare. "None of your business, Daniel."

Amy looked out the window, not knowing what to say to them. If it had been earlier, before she lost her memory, perhaps she would break up the fight. But she no longer remembered Natalie's friendship, and she no longer remembered anything about Natalie that wasn't vicious and selfish.

The rest of the car ride home was quiet. When Dan pulled in front of a two-story home, Amy stared at him, confused. "Where am I?"

Natalie hit him over the head, and Dan shot her a glare before returning to Amy. "Right, I forgot to mention that you lived with Ian before," Dan said awkwardly, resulting in another hit from Natalie.

"_What_?" Amy asked, her jaw slacking and eyes widening. Share a house? With Ian? Or, even worse, a _room_? No, no, no, no, _no_. Never.

"Well, you were engaged," Natalie replied this time.

"But -"

"Don't worry," Natalie interrupted. "I'll be staying with you two for now as well. Ian and I have made the arrangements, hoping to make you more comfortable." She acted as if the whole ordeal was no big deal, when it was a huge deal.

The three of them got out, and Dan hugged his sister awkwardly. Amy watched as he got back into his car and drove off. Then, very slowly, she turned back to look at the house. Swallowing a big gulp, she took slow and steady steps towards her house.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the time it takes to update. I had other things to do, fanfiction wise ;) Hope you enjoyed, and please point out any mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you think about it, it's like they call fall in all over again :) Or not...**

**

* * *

**

Ian was more nervous than he would have liked to admit. It was easier meeting her all over again earlier, when he had almost no feelings for her. But he was in love with her now, and just thinking that she might never remember them again scared him.

Not that he'd ever admit any of that.

"Welcome, lo - Amy," he corrected himself. He was used to kissing Amy whenever the two greeted, but he knew that if he did that, it would not have been the same.

"Hello," she replied quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"You will be staying in the guest room," Ian continued, slowly watching her reaction. "We used to sleep in the same room," he admitted. "But I doubt you would enjoy that right now."

Amy shook her head vigorously.

"Natalie will be over tomorrow morning, with her belongings."

Amy slowly processed this in her mind. "So, we're a-alone tonight?"

Ian nodded, ignoring the fact that he loved this girl and being treated like a disgusting stranger both saddened and annoyed him. "Natalie will be staying with us on weekdays, but on weekends, she'd rather not be with us."

She let out a heavy sigh. "O-Okay."

"I will show you to your room," he finally said, leaning over to pick up her bag. As he did, his bare arm brushed her hand.

She pulled away immediately at the contact, and stammered, "I-I can t-take my own b-bag."

He frowned. "Are you sure?" He didn't understand what was wrong with the small contact they made. He sighed, wondering when she would even allow him to kiss her.

She nodded quickly.

"Okay..." he sighed, leading the way.

Amy followed quietly. Her eyes wandered the large house curiously. She couldn't believe that she used to live there with him, alone. _This is all a dream. I will wake up, and I will tell Dan all about this crazy dream, and we will laugh at how crazy this is,_ she told herself.

Even so, she doubted herself. Ian seemed so sure that they were once in love, and she could tell from the way he looked at her that he really did love her. However, she was less sure of her feelings. She didn't remember loving him ever - except perhaps a slight crush in the earlier ages - but even so, she felt her heartbeat increase when she first saw him after she woke up. It was as if her body was trying to tell her even.

"This is your room," he introduced, pushing the door open.

Amy blinked. It was gorgeous. Light yellow paint adorned the wall, followed by baby blue designs on the wall and light green waves. The queen size bed was right in the middle, adorned with designs. The closet was already almost full - from clothes from before, she assumed - and she gawked at it. There were so many nice things, but she couldn't remember buying any of them.

"They're yours," he told her, affirming her guess. "They fit you, because you bought them. I moved them from our closet to here, and I got the room decorated to fit your liking. I know you hated how it was decorated earlier."

Amy couldn't agree with him - she didn't remember. Instead, she nodded wordlessly.

"I should go now," he sighed, realizing she still didn't remember. Part of him hoped foolishly that the room - her old room, from her old apartment that she lived in while they were beginning to date - would bring back memories. Or that the clothes they both bought together would spark images.

She watched him leave, and when the door closed, she fell onto the bed. The sheets were cold from their misuse, but they were comfortingly soft. She snuggled beneath them, and stared up at the decorated wall.

A pang of pain ran through her as she realized she still didn't remember anything.

* * *

Amy wake awoken by a loud slam. She flew awake, her eyes colliding with her brother's.

"Oops," was all he said.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, stretching.

"I came here to check up on you. Plus, Natalie called me at six in the morning to tell me to come over," he said, rolling his eyes. "You know, she really was your friend. She was close to you, too." He paused, glancing at her. "You still don't remember?"

She shook her head. "And this still sounds ridiculous."

Dan shrugged. "Maybe. Now get up, because Ian's taking us to eat breakfast at some fancy place."

Amy watched as her brother left, and sighed. She was not looking forward to eating breakfast with the Kabras.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, and that I haven't updated this for so long. I've been working on "Me Against the World" more. Anyway, hope you enjoyed...**


	4. Chapter 4

The whole breakfast seemed fake to Amy. She wasn't used to Natalie being so nice, or Ian acting so... not Ian, or any of it. It didn't help that they took her to a fancy restaurant.

Amy blinked as she read the menu. She had no idea which one she would like best.

"You usually order the mushroom tortillini," Ian murmured, leaning towards her. She leaned away, uneasy.

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom," she stammered, stumbling out of her seat. She walked out of the room, trying to find a restroom.

It was then when she ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, looking downwards in embarassment.

A soft and gentle voice replied, "It's okay."

She expected for him to move, but when he didn't, she finally looked up into his hazel eyes. She was startled - he was gorgeous. He had dark brown hair, and amazingly white teeth that shone when he smiled.

Like he was then as he looked down at her.

"I'm David," he said, smiling at her.

"A-Amy," she replied hastily, forgetting how weird it was that a stranger was asking for her name all of a sudden.

"Cute," he commented, his smile turning into a smirk. "Are you here alone, Amy?" He looked around as he said that, as if trying to find a person in particular.

She was tempted to answer yes. "No," she sighed. "I'm here with my, um, fiance and his sister."

He looked back down at her and quirked an eyebrow. "You sound unsure."

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered, flushing. She couldn't help it - the whole idea of being engaged, and to Ian, of all people, was just weird.

"I just meant that you don't sound too happy about it," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Well, I'll see you around, hopefully. Goodbye, Miss Cahill."

It didn't even occur to her that she never told him her last name. "B-Bye." She watched as he left the restaurant, and when he was finally out the door, she went back to her table.

"Sure took you a long time," Natalie commented, raising an eyebrow. "Did you get lost?"

Amy blinked. For a second, she didn't know what Natalie meant; she was too thrown off by David's appearance. "O-Oh! Right... um, yeah. I got lost, but I found it eventually."

Natalie frowned a bit but nodded, going back to eating her salad.

"I ordered your tortillini," Ian told her, motioning to her dish.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

He and Natalie shared a look.

"You know," Natalie started, "this was your favorite restaurant."

Amy stared at her, and didn't reply.

"Ian would always take you here on your anniversaries," she continued, waiting for some sort of reaction from her. Natalie was just as desperate as Ian to help Amy regain her memories.

But all Amy did was take a bite of her dish and nod. She was lost for words. The thought of spending so much time - enough for anniversaries, even - with Ian was foreign to her.

Ian looked at his sister and thanked her silently. The three of them kept quiet for the rest of the breakfast, while an outsider watched them speculatively.

* * *

Amy couldn't help but think of Damian throughout the day. His smile, his eyes, his hair - it was all so breathtaking... and familiar.

It was as if she knew him before, but couldn't remember him.

She didn't tell Ian or Natalie - she knew they'd only react badly. She had the strongest feeling - and strangest - that Ian would react the worst though.

After breakfast, Ian took Amy back to Dan's. He knew she must have felt like a foreigner among him and his sister, and that she would want to talk with her own brother.

"I'm going to go run some errands," Ian told her, examining her with care as he always did. Amy refrained from shuddering under his look. It was still so weird. "I'll be back later to pick you up." He nodded a goodbye to Dan, then left.

"So, how's the whole thing been so far? Getting any memories back yet?" Dan asked, leaning back into the couch casually. He knew - or, at least, hoped very much - that his sister would get her memories back. She was much too strong to stay so clueless.

Amy nodded, frowning. "Not yet," she sighed. "I still don't believe it," she admitted. "The whole idea is just too weird."

"I know what you mean," Dan admitted. "I'd be freaked out if that happened to me. But I'm not lying - Ian really is your fiance. You two were almost married!"

Amy knew this by now. The way Ian looked at her and acted around her was proof enough. But she still hasn't felt anything on _her _side yet. And she was worried that she might never feel this way, and that she might be stuck with a man she doesn't love.

However, when it comes to love, David's face came to mind again. She looked at Dan uneasily, wondering if she should ask about him. She thought about the pros and cons of telling him, and decided that she wanted _someone _to know.

"Well, I did meet someone at breakfast today," she said slowly.

Dan nodded, listening.

"I bumped into him, and he introduced himself as David," she continued, waiting for a reaction.

And boy did she get one.

Dan jumped up from his seat and, startled, yelled, "No!"

"What?" she asked, frightened. What had she done wrong?

"David is a -"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Oh, wait a second." Amy frowned, pulling out her cellphone. Before, she hadn't even realized she had one. "Hello?"

"Hi, Amy. It's David -"

Dan snatched the phone out of her hand and snapped it shut. "No, Amy! David is a _Vesper_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun, dun! ... yep. Thanks for reading, and please point out any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hmm, so Damien Vesper was the original Vesper, and the Vesper in my story is also Damian, but with an 'a'. I didn't even mean to do that. This was written before I even knew that -.-" But, yeah, so if you look back at the last chapter, I changed Damian's name to David. Sorry for any confusions.

* * *

"Wh-What? You're joking, right?" she asked, her eyes wide in shock. She refused to believe that a boy that good-looking and nice could be part of their family's worst enemy.

"No, I just like joking about the people who are responsible for tons of Cahill deaths," Dan said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Of course I'm being serious!"

"But he was so nice..." Amy said, still unsure. "I mean, I remember a couple of Vespers, and they were all so terrible, but he wasn't."

Dan rolled his eyes. He knew that his sister had lost her memory, but did she also lose her common sense? "Amy, David's a Vesper. There's no getting around that. He's been after you since... well, since a little after you and Ian started dating."

Amy frowned, still uncomfortable about talking about her and Ian's relationship, whatever it was. "Are you sure? Or did Ian set you up to this?"

Dan had to fight the urge to hit his sister at that moment. "No! I'm telling you, Amy, David is a bad person and he will hurt you. He only wants the Cahill secrets, nothing else. Now tell me you'll stay away from him," Dan warned, staring into his sister's eyes seriously.

Amy sighed and nodded, agreeing. "Fine, I will." There was no way Dan was joking with that somber look on his face.

"Good," Dan said, sitting back up. "Now let's go do something. I've been sitting around all day." He stood up and stretched, walking over to grab his wallet. "Hey, maybe we could go laser-tagging or something?" Amy smiled a bit. He still hasn't grown up much.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I'm not sure if a dark place with screaming kids would be good for me right now," she said. "Could I just stay here?"

Dan shrugged. "I guess, but why don't you just go back home? I'm sure Ian's going to want to take you out to dinner later."

Amy shook her head, not wanting to think about that. "I feel more at home here than at Ian's house," she said, leaning her head back.

"Ian's house is your home," Dan reminded her. "But that's fine. I'll be back later, then, before dinner. We could go out then, okay?"

Amy nodded, closing her eyes. All she wanted to do was go back to the times when things were normal. Ian was still the enemy, Natalie was mean to her, Dan was less serious (although that might still apply), and Vespers weren't out for her. Was that too much to ask for?

After falling asleep for an hour, Amy woke up to a dark house. Straining to see, she found the lamp and turned it on. She glanced over at the clock that read eight o'clock. She snorted, rolling her eyes. Obviously Dan wasn't back yet.

She wondered if she should go back to Ian's house so she could wash up and go back to bed, but realized she didn't even know how to get there. She was thinking about calling Ian when she heard the front door being opened, then shut.

"Dan?" she asked, walking over to the door. She was surprised to find a young woman there, her hair a striking red color that fell to her back in waves. She was dressed in business attire, and she looked tired.

The woman turned to look at her, surprised. "Oh, Amy," she said, realizing who it was. "I haven't seen you in a while." So obviously she knew Amy, but Amy did not know her. Amy continued to stare at her, confused, before the woman remembered. "Oh, yeah. Your, erm, amnesia," she said quietly, setting her keys down.

"Um, yeah," Amy said quietly, still very confused as to who this woman was and how she got in.

"You must be scared," the woman laughed, smiling as she walked over to the kitchen, Amy following curiously. "Well, I'm Maia," she said. "I'm Dan's girlfriend, but I suppose you forgot since we started dating after you and Ian."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. Girlfriend? Dan had a girlfriend? Since when? How? There were so many questions coming to mind that she couldn't stop them.

Maia laughed when she saw Amy's expression, going over to open the refrigerator and taking out a container full of leftovers. "Yeah, sorry for the shock. We started dating a couple of months after you and Ian, I think. That would explain why you don't remember me." She placed the container in the microwave and pressed some buttons.

"Hey, so what are you doing here anyway?" she asked, looking over at Amy as her food warmed up. "Don't you live with your boyfriend?"

Amy sighed and said, "I guess. Actually, Dan was supposed to have woken me up earlier to take me to dinner, but I guess he's not back yet."

Maia opened the fridge again and looked around. "We have some yogurt, if you'd like," she offered. "Sorry, we don't have a lot. I go grocery shopping every other week, and Dan eats like a pig."

Amy shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?" Maia asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll make you some spaghetti, if you'd like. It might take a while, though."

Amy sighed and said, "Sure. That's fine. Thank you." Maia smiled and nodded, walking over to the cabinets to get the ingredients.

"So when does Dan get home?" Amy asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down. She watched as Maia boiled the water in a big pot, setting the flame on high.

"It depends," Maia responded. "But he should be home soon."

Amy nodded, leaning her head on the table, still tired. When her eye lids were slowly closing, she felt her side vibrate where her phone was. She took it out of her pocket and saw a text from David, causing her to bite her bottom lip in worry. Was she going to respond?

"Was that Dan?" Maia asked, glancing over at Amy curiously.

Amy shook her head. "It's, um, someone I met earlier today."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Really? I thought you were here the whole day though."

"Yeah, it was when I went to eat breakfast," Amy explained, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, still not opening the text.

Maia nodded, deciding not to prob any further. Amy just kept glancing from her phone to Maia, unsure. She wondered if she should ask Maia about it? Maybe she would know something about David Amy doesn't know. After all, she's been around for a while.

"Um, so do you know anything about David?" Amy asked slowly, studying Maia's reaction.

She stopped pouring salt into the water and stared at Amy, a bit taken back. "Why are you asking?" she asked, clearly unhappy about the topic.

_She does_, Amy thought. "It's just that Dan told me to stay away from him, and I was wondering if you knew why." Amy wasn't sure if Maia knew about the Vespers or not, but she didn't care about that right now. She just wanted to know who David was.

Maia laughed, shaking her head. "Well, listen to your brother. He might not always be right, but he is about this one. That guy is nothing but trouble, just like all Vespers."

Amy's eyes widened. _She knew? _"You-You know about the Vespers and us?" Amy asked, shocked. "Are you a Cahill, then?"

Maia smiled softly, pouring the pasta in and not looking at Amy. "I know you've forgotten, Amy, so please don't freak out when I tell you, okay?" she asked, setting the box down and looking at Amy very seriously. Amy nodded, listening.

"I'm a Vesper."


End file.
